Wedding Pinks
by japnken
Summary: Spinel is nervous about marrying Pink Pearl; things don't exactly go as planned.


Spinel was beyond nervous. But if she was beyond nervous, then what was she exactly? It's been a rough and exhausting few months and Spinel was honestly so happy it was finally going to be over. She had to keep track of so many things! And everything had to have a label if she was even going to attempt to remember it. So was she anxious? Or scared? Or regretful? Or all three?!

Why couldn't love just be love? Her first idea came into her head when she'd spoken to Ruby and Sapphire. She spotted identical rings on each of their fingers and had asked about it.

"It's like… a big party!" Ruby had said, a euphoric smile on her face as she recalled the happiest day of her life.

"A celebration of love," Sapphire chimed in calmly.

And then they said something about cake and balloons and fun and games and dancing! This was her kind of party! A party about love and your life together with Pink Pearl. They were right, Spinel thought. She and Pink Pearl had been getting pretty serious. Not to mention that she's been head over heels for Pink Pearl. And Spinel did love being in the spotlight: now this was the perfect opportunity to share it with her one and only true love.

So Spinel was getting married today, after months and months of planning, and stress and happiness and excitement, she would finally be married today.

"Hold still," Steven said as he fixed the bow tie on Spinel's black tux. "It has to be… just right." He smiled, "There!" He'd finally gotten it perfect center. Spinel quite liked it. She studied herself closely in the mirror and turned to face Steven, who stood back, proudly examining his work.

"I don't really know about this… it's a little tight!" She tugged at the bow (much to Steven's dismay). "Are ya' sure I have to have it?"

Steven laughed.

"Of course you don't have to." He stepped closer to the nervous bride-to-be. "This day is all about you and Pink Pearl, Spinel." He smiled. "If you wanna have dolphins at the altar, then have dolphins!"

"What's an altar?" She quietly mumbled in between Steven's heart warming speech.

"I know you'll have so much fun today," he put an arm on her shoulder.

Spinel was quiet for a moment while she convinced herself. Of course she'd have fun. Spinel always had fun. It would be fun.

"I know, Steven, I just…" she sighed.

What was it that was holding her back on her special day? She would jump through hoops and do anything for Pink, but why was she so hesitant now?

"What if she doesn't love me?" She smiled a weary but disturbed smile that sort of comforted Steven but also disrupted him at the same time.

"Oh, Spinel." He matched her smile and then he suddenly understood it. Her pulled the shaken pink gem close and she melted in his embrace. Was she really so hopeless. Maybe she'd gotten past the 'I'll love again' phase but not the 'I can be loved again' part.

"She loves you so much." He rubbed gentle circles on her silky tuxedo (that was admittedly damp from all the sweating she'd done).

"We all love you."

She pulled back and this time, Steven saw a bright confident smile on her face.

"You'll do great." He assured her.

"Thanks, Steven. You really are my best, bestest friend."

Steven chuckled lightly at her warped sense of the English language. "Now," he gave her a gentle pat on her head, ruffling up her already unruly pigtails. "Let's finish up so you can show all our friends your new look."

"Yeah." She hummed solemnly. "Let's do this."

The following hours all leading up to 5 o'clock were uneventful. For everyone else, anyways. Spinel had all sorts of interesting events going on in her head. She thought about the cake and how she couldn't wait much longer or else she'd run out there and smash her face into it like a maniac! She thought about what kind of humans would be at her wedding. There'd definitely be Um Greg and Connie's parents. She did once try to destroy their planet, after all.

And then she thought about how badly she wanted to snuggle with her soon-to-be wife and kiss her all over her cute, adorable face. She wanted to tug at her precious space buns and hold her in her arms and tell her she loved her. And she also really, really wanted to see her in her dress.

She squirmed uncomfortably in the beach house on that scratchy, terrible couch. She was sandwiched between all her friends. Everyone was there, and they were waiting. She wanted to be with Um Greg at the car wash and sit up in the back of his van and rant about all of her self esteem issues and her feelings. She wanted to sit and watch Pearl while she dressed up her beautiful wife. She wanted to be back on Homeworld with the Diamonds. It's where she really felt at home, where she could be herself. She'd spent her happy days in the palace with White, Yellow and Blue, and the Pearls of course. She juggled, played games and told jokes, most of which Pink Pearl would softly giggle- and then that's when Spinel really fell in love. "You're funny," she would say, clapping her hands.

But she was here and it was almost 5 o'clock. The dreaded hour. An hour she hadn't paid much attention to until now.

All of a sudden, Spinel had been brutishly forced out of her thoughts by a smack on the back by Amethyst. A hard smack. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. Everyone was attentive to her.

"What?" Spinel uttered quietly, eyes wide with confusion.

"I said," Amethyst laughed. "Are ya' nervous?" It was quiet while she thought about it.

"Amethyst, don't. She's obviously a little on edge. Anyone would be." Connie reasoned with the purple gem who was fighting back her laughter.

Spinel was nervous. She was very nervous. Why was that so hard to see? Was it easier to embrace being nervous than to avoid it and have it blow up in your face?

"I'm nervous." She began shakily. "But…"

But she didn't want to do this anymore. Could she just call this off and call it a day? Everyone was there and they were dressed so nicely for her wedding. Steven worked so hard on her bow tie. Bismuth had made the rings.

"Nothing." She shook her head, looking down. "I'm ready." She lied.

"Well, good, cause it's 5 o'clock now!" Said Steven from the other end of the couch.

Spinel's heart nearly exploded. She wasn't ready! She needed more time—

"What?"

And suddenly, she was being shoveled outside in the crowd of her friends who all had no idea how she felt.

When she finally got a good look of the beach from the terrace, she realized that everyone really was there. There were people she hadn't even seen before! Everyone rushed down the stairs and off to the beach… but Spinel didn't. She was hesitant and shaken and sweaty. She gripped onto the wooden railing for dear life and shut her eyes tight. This was really happening. She was really here, about to do this, in front of everyone. One of her most private moments was on display for everyone to see and judge.

Why did Spinel agree to this? Why had she endured the worries and feelings? Just to please everyone else? Just to make them happy? Why did she feel like crying all of a sudden? Why were tears spilling so quickly from her eyes on the 'happiest day of her life'?

"Dear?" A sweet, light voice came all of a sudden from out of nowhere. There Pink Pearl stood in her big white dress, her space buns all gathered together, cascading down past her neck.

"M-my love!" Spinel tinged. "I-I'm sorry." She glanced away. "Gosh. Didn't want ya' to see me like this."

"Why are you crying, dear?" She stepped closer without hesitation and gently placed her hand on top of Spinel's.

"I'm… I can't do it." Spinel ushered a smile to her face but it ended up looking more like a squiggly line.

"Spinel." She hummed, a bit of disappointment in her voice. "It's already so late. We can't turn back now. Everyone's here."

That was right.

"I know." She grumbled. "I wanted to do this. For you and- for us and for our friends…" she stopped abruptly. Spinel itched the back of her head, now facing her love.

"You uh, you look really pretty." She croaked.

"Oh!" Pink giggles and placed a hand over her mouth. "And so do you, my knight in shining armor." She blushed.

Spinel giggled along with her and blushed redder than a tomato. She felt at home for the first time in months all of the sudden.

"To be honest, I was really nervous, too." Pink Pearl spoke up after the laughter had faded. "I think…"

She hummed thoughtfully while she walked her fingers up Spinel's chest, up to her shoulder.

"We should leave."

"L-leave? And just keep everyone waiting?" Spinel blushed even more now than ever. She couldn't shake the sensation of Pink's skinny fingers trailing up her chest. It was too perfect and lovely.

Pink giggled gently. "Mhm,"

She cupped Spinel's face, which the pink gem ultimately melted into with a serene smile on her face. "Besides,"

And then in an instant, she hand pulled her hand away and now traced it under her chin, gently scratching to tease her a bit. "You do look extra flexible today."

Extra flexible? What's that supposed to mean?

"I...uh…" the pink gem was barely coherent enough to form a complete sentence. She had hearts in her eyes and her heart pounded in her chest.

"We both don't want this. Why should we be uncomfortable on our big day?" She chirped, giving her head pats and eventually tracing her now glowing heart gem. And pink just had this little mischievous smile on her face that only happened those times. Times like these when they were really close. Spinel suddenly knew exactly what she was after. And she was more than happy to give it to her.

"Gee, you're right!" Spinel hesitates. "But… where would we go?"

"Why don't you fly us over to the old kindergarten?"

"Well-sure… but. Let me go tell Steven first."

Spinel was shocked when she felt her grasp on her waist.

"Don't."

Well, let's just say the main attraction had left the party and were off to do their own thing. Pearl nudged Steven while they waited for the crowd to quiet down from the altar.

"I don't think we're getting a wedding today."

Steven sighed, but smiled as he watched them fly off, Pink Pearl perched on Spinel's shoulder while her hand had warped into a propeller that kept them air bound. They headed north.

"Yeah."


End file.
